


New Beginnings

by killerweasel



Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Multi, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Wing grooming and emotions.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Harrowed and the Haunted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	New Beginnings

Title: New Beginnings  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Dagon, Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Dagon, Beelzebub/Gabriel, Beelzebub/Dagon/Gabriel  
Word Count: 580  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Wing grooming and emotions.

Gabriel was a limp noodle between Dagon and Beelzeub, occasionally making pleased hums as they worked on grooming his wings. Out of everyone in the room, he had the most pairs of them, all of which needed attention. Dagon scowled at the wing under her hand. "Why are your wings such a mess? Don't you angels bother with grooming?" She shook a few feathers loose with her fingers before straightening a couple. "You're an Archangel, for Satan's sake! These should look magnificent. Instead, you look like a budgie who got into a fight with a fan."

Beelzebub cackled from the other side of Gabriel's body. "Zzzhe's right, pet. You really need to zzztart taking better care of them."

"Meh." Gabriel covered his eyes with his arm. "What's the point? It's not like I ever have them out for anything. It's so much work. There are three pairs and it's so hard to reach. Besides, who would I have to help me Up There? Sandalphon?" His lip curled back in a silent snarl. "I wouldn't let him near anyone's wings."

"Would you like some cheese with your whine?" Dagon shook her head. "You never see a demon with wings in this state. Most of us can't fly with ours, they never healed correctly after the Fall, but we're not going to let them look like shit."

"There'zzz a great deal of trust between demons during groomings." Beelzebub's fingers tightened around the edge of one of Gabriel's wings, causing the Archangel to go very still. "Trust izzzn't something we do very often. We'd much rather stab you in the back. And here you are, an angel, allowing two of uzzz to touch yours." She relaxed her fingers, letting the wing fall from her grasp.

Gabriel's heart was pounding in his chest. He'd come very close to saying a word they'd agreed on ages ago. Dagon must have picked up on his distress because she started stroking his back between his wings. As he uncovered his eyes, he saw fear on Beelzebub's face. Before he could say anything, she disappeared with a snap. "Shit." He sat up, slowly vanishing each pair of wings into the ether. "Should I go after her?"

"I wouldn't." Dagon shifted on the bed, putting a bit of space between them. "I think she scared herself." With a wiggle, Dagon brought her wings out. "Take a close look at my right wing. See the scar? That's from Beelzebub. It was an accident. I freaked out, moved when I should have held still, and she took a chunk out of me. I think touching you like that, it made her remember what happened. She'll be back. Just give her a bit."

Gabriel traced a finger along the scar, making Dagon shiver. "As long as you have your wings out, I could... I could groom them a little. If you're okay with it. I mean, it's fine if you don't want to. Mine feel so much better now and I thought maybe..."

"Stop talking, budgie." Taking a deep breath, Dagon turned around, giving Gabriel full access to her wings. "Fair warning. If you hurt me, I will tear your throat out with my teeth and then gut you like a fish." She glanced over her shoulder with a grin. "Go ahead."

"Eel be careful, Dagon." He managed to dodge her wing as she swung it at his head. "Oh come on, that was funny."

"Less talking, more grooming, asshat."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
